cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minigunner (Tiberian Dawn)
Weren't the soldiers in RA called "Rifle Infantry"? I think they should be seperate due to the different name. Light infantry (TS) also has an own article. --Agaiz 12:04, 11 June 2006 (UTC) Well you kinda right But if you look at the one from tiberian dawn and Red Alert you see no difference Minnigunner officer? if you mean units like the nod officer from C&C renegade, they are also able to call in reinforcements But, you see in the cutscenes that they are different. They're armed differently, and go by another name. Sure, they use the same sprite, but we're talking about little 2d sprites here.--Cheomesh 02:46, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Renegade characters I've added a screenshot of a nod minigunner/soldier from Renegade. Would it be appropriate to also add a GDI soldier and a separate article on GDI officers? =GDI quality decrease?= What's the source on GDI dropping training time and equipment quality as the war went on? --Cheomesh 19:07, March 9, 2011 (UTC) :Forgot to add the references, thanks for catching it. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 20:00, March 9, 2011 (UTC) = Weaponry issue = Just deleted some the non-proved assumprtions contradicting canon sources. First - there is absolutely no proof that modern designs such as AK-103s or G-36s/FN-2000s exists in Tiberium universe at all. Second - both Russia and Germany were GDI member nations at time of First Tiberium War (NOD Brotherhood from First Tiberium War were NOT descendants of USSR of GWW2 - rather, USSR was used as a puppet by Kane - the true mastermind behind the war itself). And at last - at the times of First Tiberium War GDI were elite international peacekeeping force, created from best troopers from all member nations, and not a total substitute for national militaries of GDI member states (that continue to exist probably up until 2030s) Second - the official game manual available here lists both GAU-3 (mentioned as a "5,56mm chaingun", not an SMG) and M-16 rifles as armament for GDI minigunners and only M-16 rifles as armament for Nod minigunners. As so - corrected according to the manual. --Terran Ghost (talk) 08:27, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Ground attack damage The page lists "ground attack" as 3, which presumably means damage. Now, the damage of the "M16" in TD's code is clearly 15. This is consistent with all basic infantry units across all pre-Generals C&C games (and perhaps Generals too, I have no knowledge about that), with the only exception being TS' Light Infantry rookie weapon. Where did the author get a damage count of 3 from? --ElderRune (talk) 03:20, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :Most likely from here: http://xhp.xwis.net/isu_data.html Sheldonist (yell!) 12:40, March 25, 2014 (UTC) ::That is... uh... interesting. Is there a way we can reconcile these two numbers or figure out which one is wrong? --ElderRune (talk) 13:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) Separation of TD and Renegade articles. There is this section of article - quote: "It should be noted that during the course of the conflict, GDI was forced to reduce their infantry training time gradually, from three months basic training, to eight weeks, and finally to four weeks2. Nod, oddly enough, has no such problems. Further, the quality of GDI equipment worsens gradually throughout the conflict, as supply is unable to meet the demands of the conflict3. Meanwhile, Nod manages to keep their soldiers well equipped throughout the conflict with standardized uniforms and equipment. It is therefore feasable that GDI troops may have been forced to use other non-standard equipment (such as steel helmets and basic flak vests instead of PASGT armour, as witnessed in Renegade) from the available stock towards the later days of the conflict, as Nod forces did in the earlier days." This one is surely about Renegade's part of the plot. Do it still belong here - or it have to go to the corresponding articles about Renegade's GDI\Nod soldiers? --Terran Ghost (talk) 10:11, April 12, 2014 (UTC)